DESCRIPTION: This project aims to understand the self-regulation of mental health in a developmental and ecological context using a longitudinal approach. In particular, the project will examine the transition into adulthood in a sample of individuals who have been followed since birth in the Rochester Longitudinal Study. The transition from adolescence into adulthood is a period when youth becomes more independent of their families and lay a more active role in their own development. The Center's concern with self-regulation as a major indicator of mental health is expressed in this project through assessment of the individual's adaptation to the growing autonomy inherent in adult status.